


Loverman

by happily_ever_cadaver



Series: my unfinished shit [1]
Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happily_ever_cadaver/pseuds/happily_ever_cadaver
Summary: Joey has a stalker.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Joseph Poole | Wednesday 13
Series: my unfinished shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	Loverman

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it was going to be posted one day we all knew it. Unfinished and will probably stay that way.  
> the planned badwrong ending never got written. I apologize for poor tagging, mobile is fucked

Joey has a stalker.

He first noticed when things around the apartment went missing and Acey swore on his life it wasn't him who took anything. which made sense - why would Acey steal Joey's jewelry? Still, Joey was a bit skeptical. Sure, he knew Acey probably wouldn't steal the kandi cuff Eric gifted him on his birthday, but could he one hundred percent be sure?

When his bloody mask and one of his many pleated black skirts went missing while he was out, Joey knew Acey had no involvement. A horror fanatic crossdresser, yes, but Acey wouldn't steal that much from anyone. The roommates then thought their beloved cat Mokey was the culprit. but if Mokey stole some of Joey's things, they'd find the stolen goods eventually. A deep cleaning of the apartment one weekend proved that Joey's stolen things had left the apartment. And there's no way Mokey'd be able to get a mask off the wall and hide it well enough that it wouldn't be found. 

Of course Joey was scared when his shit started disappearing. It was  _ his _ stuff disappearing, Acey's room was never touched. One Friday night, Eric was over to jam with Joey and Acey and he found a note in the bathroom. Just a yellow sticky note stuck to the mirror, saying "borrowing your hoodie. xoxo" in scratchy handwriting. He brought it out to the living room, making a joke about how he knew Joey and Acey were a thing the whole time.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Acey laughed from behind his coffee mug. Joey said nothing - too focused on trying to remember how that one Metallica song he learned on drums years ago went.

Eric snorted. " 'Borrowing your hoodie'? which one of you wrote fucking  _ 'xoxo' _ ?" he read from the sticky note, handing it to Acey as he flopped onto the couch next to him.

Acey took the note, setting his Frankenstein coffee down on the table. With a shrug, he said simply, "Joey and I have way better handwriting than this." Of course Acey would judge an odd sticky note that appeared in his home out of nowhere based on the handwriting. Fucking Acey. "And do you think either of us would write 'xoxo'"?

Eric shrugged. He'd thought Joey wrote it, but apparently not. He looked over to Joey to see if he'd say anything, but Joey was getting up from his drum kit to get to his room. A long moment passed, Eric and Acey sharing a confused look, and Joey popped his head out of his room, muttering "I'm tapping out tonight." before going back into his room and closing the door. Acey didn't say anything about it to Eric and Eric didn't say a thing to Acey. He didn't leave his room for the rest of the night. 

The notes became more frequent, the topic always changing and the handwriting varying. It was all creepy, unsettling statements about how Joey looked that day, random comments about Mokey, etcetera. Things kept disappearing. It just confirmed that someone that wasn't Acey, Joey, or any of their friends were in the apartment, unannounced, unnoticed, taking things from Joey. For a few days, Eric, Ben, Wednesday, and their other friends didn't know - Joey was scared something would happen if they did, to him more than them. But a polaroid photo of Joey taken from outside his window was put on his dresser, red hearts painted around his face. He and Acey were already running late to practice, he didn't have time to read the sharpie label.

He just grabbed his jacket and bag, leaving his room in a scared hurry. Acey didn't question it, figured he was just panicked about being late. And on the drive to the club they were playing at in a few hours, the slow and careful drive because neither have a driver's license and they weren't looking to get in trouble, he didn't notice Joey tearing even more holes into his fishnets, breathing a bit too heavy for comfort. 

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm on Anon for this, I recommend talking to me in the comments about this! I'd love to talk about what I had planned for this ending ! There's a small possibility that I'll write more for this, but IDK man(edit: FUCK BEING ON ANON LOL)
> 
> And if you saw me talk about this fic or post previews a few months ago on an unnamed other website, no you didn't, die.


End file.
